


菠萝苹果派

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan | Dino & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	菠萝苹果派

“你好。我可以坐在你旁边吗？”  
崔胜澈刚在沙滩椅上躺下，身边来了个男人，穿着宽松的短袖衬衫和沙滩短裤，海风吹过，衬衫贴在身上勾勒出身材的线条。崔胜澈推了推墨镜抬起头，男人的一头金发在阳光下近乎透明，他戴着一副粉红色的桃心形眼镜，本来是很滑稽的眼镜但是在他脸上看起来却好像有点不同的意思，一双带着点笑意的眼睛在透明的镜片后面弯成好看的弧度。  
男人看他盯着自己半天没反应，歪了歪头，“我脸上有什么东西吗？”“啊没有没有。”崔胜澈猛然清醒，指指另一张沙滩椅。“你坐这里吧。”本来跟他一起来度假的弟弟李灿叫他帮自己占个位置，那等会儿要是李灿回来就让他坐沙滩吧。崔胜澈喝了一口啤酒这么想。  
来人也没客气，直接躺倒在沙滩椅上伸了个懒腰，衬衫被拉起露出一截皮肤来。“我叫尹净汉。”陌生人先开口了，向着崔胜澈伸出手来，崔胜澈从保温箱里拿出一瓶冰啤酒给他，陌生人一愣，但微笑着接过去。  
罐装啤酒在拉开拉环的瞬间发出嘶的声音，“我叫崔胜澈。”他向尹净汉举杯示意。尹净汉低下头去抿溢出来的啤酒泡沫，说话的声音含糊不清。“其实我刚才本来是想跟你握手的。”  
“啊是吗？”崔胜澈干笑了两声，把手里的啤酒放下，朝尹净汉的方向坐正了身体，“不好意思。那我重新自我介绍一下，我叫崔胜澈，是个设计师。”尹净汉把眼镜推到头顶去，头发被梳到后面露出光洁的额头。“尹净汉，算是个保姆。”  
“来这里旅游？”尹净汉重新躺回去，把啤酒立在胸口用一只手指立住。“小朋友说要出来玩，就出来了。刚好我有个朋友在这里做民宿生意，想着夏天来海边也挺好的。”  
“那是很好。”崔胜澈也躺下去，远远地看见染了粉红色头发的李灿在冲浪。  
随即两人再无对话，只是沉默地喝着啤酒。直到李灿抱着冲浪板跑回来，“胜澈哥！”崔胜澈举了下手，小孩跑到他身边，看见尹净汉鞠了个躬算是打招呼，随即转过头跟崔胜澈说，“刚才我碰到韩率哥，他叫我们晚上早点回去。说是有新房客一起吃个饭。”  
崔胜澈拿出手机看了看时间，尹净汉先开口了，“那你们先回去吧，认识你很高兴。”“我也是。”崔胜澈笑着点了点头，就离开了。

崔胜澈和李灿回到住处的时候洪知秀正在制作甜点，他端起一个烤盘放进烤箱，听见开门的声音走出厨房来，手上的烤箱手套还没摘。  
“你们有菠萝过敏吗？”崔胜澈和李灿摇摇头，洪知秀满意地笑笑，“那就好，我晚上做了菠萝苹果派。桌上还有多的菠萝，我已经用盐水泡过了。”  
李灿先跑去洗澡了，崔胜澈回房间换了件衣服下来听到洪知秀跟人聊天的声音。大概是洪知秀说的新房客，崔胜澈打算去打个招呼，走进厨房却看见一个熟悉的金色脑袋。  
“尹净汉？”那人转过头来，头顶上架着同一副粉红色桃心眼镜。“又见面了啊胜澈。”尹净汉笑起来，身边站了一个白白小小的男孩子。“这是李知勋，我带的小孩。”李知勋看起来面无表情，现在小孩都这么冷酷吗？崔胜澈这么想着，还是去摸了摸他的头当作打招呼。李知勋动作僵硬了一下，小幅度地缩了一下头，就跑到楼上去了。  
“你们已经认识了？”洪知秀给两人各倒了一杯柠檬水，尹净汉接过来，递了一杯给崔胜澈。“刚认识的。你这别墅自带私人海滩我也只能碰到你的房客。”“这么说的话知秀是你的朋友？”崔胜澈视线在两人之间来回了一下，“那我们就是朋友的朋友了。”“既然这么巧那先交换一下联系方式吧。”尹净汉掏出了手机递给崔胜澈。  
没一会儿李灿也下来了，小孩头发没吹干就蹭到崔胜澈身边来看有什么吃的。崔胜澈感受到肩膀上滴下的水珠推了李灿一把让他去吹头发，李灿嘟嘟囔囔着哥哥不爱我了我好伤心之类的要上楼去，被刚从洗衣房回来的尹净汉叫住。  
“我来帮灿擦头发吧？”今天下午刚认识的漂亮哥哥一手拿着毛巾一手拿着吹风机，诱惑力堪比糖对小孩，李灿思考了一下，不顾崔胜澈的眼神，快乐的跑过去坐在尹净汉腿间。  
崔胜澈坐在沙发上看李灿迅速和尹净汉打成一片，不愧是保姆，哄小孩很有一套，虽然李灿也不是很小的小孩，但看起来还是和尹净汉玩的很好。他喝了一口柠檬水，重新把视线埋回手机当中，但怎么也忍不住去看尹净汉——是看李灿，崔胜澈纠正自己。弟弟是世界上最好的弟弟，虽然年轻但又乖又懂事业务能力还强，跟自己搭档做的工作都很好。  
可是尹净汉确实有一点点好看。崔胜澈把手机举起来假装在自拍其实在看人，从设计师的角度来讲对美的追求是永无止境的，所以对美人的追求也是正确的。崔胜澈这么告诉自己，那就原谅李灿如此轻易地投入尹净汉的怀抱。  
“净汉哥。”李知勋站在楼梯上叫尹净汉，单手插兜看起来很酷。尹净汉和李灿同时抬起头来，像是非洲大草原上的受到惊吓的群居小动物，崔胜澈没忍住笑出了声。  
李灿因为他的笑声疑惑地转过来看他，尹净汉则是揉了揉李灿干爽的头发以后就上楼去找李知勋了。于是李灿走到崔胜澈旁边坐下来，肩膀贴着肩膀，凑到他耳朵旁边说话，“刚才那个是净汉哥的朋友吗？”居然都叫净汉哥了，真是关系进展飞速。崔胜澈点点头，“说是他带的小朋友，你要好好跟他相处，不能欺负他。”  
“哥我早已经不是小孩子了，工作都好几年了好吗。“李灿抱怨着，但还是靠在崔胜澈的肩膀上，崔胜澈捏了捏弟弟的脸。“你在哥哥眼里永远都是小孩子。”

等到吃饭的时候崔胜澈尹净汉两组人坐下来，再加上洪知秀和崔韩率两个房东，六个人把一张长桌坐的满满的。  
但是这张桌子有点窄，面对面坐的尹净汉和崔胜澈稍微伸长了腿就会碰到对方，崔胜澈第一次被碰到的时候吓得一抖，差点以为桌子下面有什么东西。洪知秀把甜点盛到他盘子里的时候被崔胜澈的反应吓一跳。  
“怎么了？”“没、没有。”崔胜澈红着脸低着头不敢大声说话，桌子下尹净汉的小腿夹着他的脚，对面的人倒是面色如常，还有闲心跟洪知秀说这个菠萝苹果派不够甜。  
我都快被甜晕过去了。崔胜澈感觉自己好像陷入一个漩涡，从嘴里的甜点开始，糖类分子跑遍他的全身经过他的大脑供给了所有肢体器官都还不够，还得从身体的每一寸皮肤蒸腾出来，把他绕进一个充满粉红色桃心的世界里去。  
这个世界的中心是一双腿。  
崔胜澈没敢低头看，但从他皮肤的感觉来说应当是一双肌肉匀称的腿，穿着刚过膝的短裤，可能没什么体毛，脚踝细得一把可以抓住。尹净汉像是换了个姿势，双脚内扣，把崔胜澈的腿往他的方向拉了一点，看崔胜澈几乎要滑下椅子去，才笑着放开了他的腿，假装什么事都没有的样子跟洪知秀说我跟知勋吃完了哦。  
崔胜澈回到房间以后精神恍惚，站在门口好一会儿没有动作。李灿在他面前晃晃手臂，被崔胜澈一把抓住肩膀。  
“灿啊，如果有人勾引你，不是，如果有人好像在勾引你，你该怎么办？”  
“什么？”李灿疑惑的情绪几乎实体化成几百个大大的问号打在崔胜澈身上，崔胜澈叹了口气，推开李灿把自己摔进床里，“小孩子不懂。”  
可能是今天啤酒喝多了有点上头，崔胜澈睡前掐着手指算自己喝了几瓶，但是点来点去好像也不是很多。  
算了，今天先放过他。明天他要是还这样，还这样我就……  
还没等想出来怎么办崔胜澈就已经睡着了，梦里是漂亮的海滩绝美的夕阳，李灿在夕阳下奔跑，看起来非常天真烂漫。崔胜澈不由自主地露出了笑容，随即感受到肩膀上搭了一只手，转头一看是金色长发的尹净汉，不知道为什么肚子看起来微微隆起。  
“我们的孩子很可爱吧？第二个孩子肯定也会这么可爱的。”  
崔胜澈从梦中惊醒，刚好有人在敲门。“胜澈醒了吗？该下楼吃早饭咯，记得叫灿起床。”  
是尹净汉。崔胜澈捂住了脸，发出一声哀嚎。为什么自己会对一个昨天才认识的人有这种想法？就算长得好看也不至于一见钟情，难道真的是丘比特拿箭射我了？

这一整天崔胜澈都过得恍恍惚惚的，尹净汉倒是没有再来挑逗他。下午李灿被洪知秀带去镇上的超市了，本来叫了李知勋一起去，但是李知勋拒绝了外出的邀请，看起来像是个孤僻的小孩，于是李灿问他晚上要不要跟自己一起去酒吧，崔胜澈正想阻止，毕竟李知勋看起来像个未成年。被邀请的对象倒是对着李灿挑挑眉。  
“那哥哥舞绝对比你跳得好哦。”“没跳之前说什么都不算。”  
李灿不服输的小脾气上来了，两个人眼睛里都要放出电来，尹净汉躺在沙发上一脸看好戏的表情，还是崔胜澈去把他们拉开，给一人嘴里塞了一块面包顺便把李灿推出门去，洪知秀和崔韩率已经在门口等他了。  
崔胜澈回到客厅里的时候尹净汉正从冰箱里拿了一盆菠萝出来，夏天的菠萝便宜又好吃，洪知秀为了做菠萝苹果派不小心买了太多。  
“吃吗？”尹净汉拿着叉子走到沙发旁坐下，崔胜澈正在浏览最近有什么电影，注意力集中在屏幕上，尹净汉便叉了一块菠萝递到崔胜澈嘴边，还带点盐水味的果肉蹭过崔胜澈的嘴唇，崔胜澈下意识地张开嘴咬了进去。尹净汉把叉子拔出来，自顾自地说了一句不客气，崔胜澈这才反应过来，脸突然涨红，连说了好几声谢谢。  
电影看了不到一半，去超市的人回来了，李灿和崔韩率吵吵闹闹地进来，大房子里突然充满热闹的氛围，李知勋也从楼上下来，拖鞋在木地板上走出啪嗒啪嗒的声音。  
“真好啊。”崔胜澈突然感慨到，“怎么了？”尹净汉靠在沙发上，因为头稍微仰起的动作说话声音听起来有点不一样。“我小时候的梦想就是和好朋友住在一间大房子里。”  
“那现在你实现梦想咯。”尹净汉吃着菠萝，说话声音含混不清，“但是我自己住的地方还是一个人啊，不知道什么时候才能有第二个人跟我一起住。”  
“很快就会出现的。”尹净汉伸手拍拍崔胜澈的后背，端着水果起身向洪知秀走去了。崔胜澈看着尹净汉的背影，今天穿了白色的T恤衫，在自然光下有点半透不透的质感——  
等一下。崔胜澈紧急刹车，怎么可以对一个新认识的朋友产生这种想法。冷静崔胜澈，你要冷静。  
崔胜澈深呼吸了几次，这是传来洪知秀叫他吃饭的声音，他走到桌边，尹净汉已经入座了，他想了想，还是选择了和尹净汉岔开的位置。李知勋看他坐在自己对面面色奇异，李灿倒是非常自然的坐在了尹净汉对面，并且开始给这个哥哥讲自己今天去超市发生的趣事。  
儿子……不是，弟弟大了不中留啊。崔胜澈叹了口气，开始吃饭。

饭吃完后洪知秀提出要送弟弟们去镇上的酒吧，崔胜澈监督李灿不让他穿那几件压箱底的渔网装，一直把换完衣服的弟弟送到车里才安心。李灿嘴上抱怨着但快到车边的时候还是拉住了崔胜澈，悄悄对他说。“我看净汉哥对你有点意思，哥要抓住机会啊。”  
“你小子说什么呢”崔胜澈笑着把李灿按到车里去，李知勋和崔韩率早已经在车上等了，洪知秀最后确认完人数发动了车子，崔胜澈站在门口跟他们挥手感觉自己提早体会了孩子离家时父亲的心情。  
等他回到别墅的时候看到尹净汉在翻找冰箱，“净汉怎么了？饿了吗？”崔胜澈走到厨房里，扶住打开的冷藏室门，“在找冰袋。”尹净汉抬起头来，“今天好像菠萝吃太多了有点过敏，嘴角好痒。”说着还嘟起嘴来给崔胜澈看。  
成年男性是可以这么可爱的吗？崔胜澈感觉自己的视线都被迫加上了美颜滤镜，尹净汉的头上好像还有兔耳朵，脸颊鼓鼓的，因为不舒服而表情委屈，眉毛皱起来的样子太犯规了。  
要不试一试？崔胜澈突然想起了李灿说的话，他咽了咽口水，伸手扶住尹净汉的肩膀。  
“我听说……口水可以缓解过敏的症状。”  
尹净汉露出了你在说什么的表情，崔胜澈按住他的后颈，闭上眼睛亲上了他的嘴角。  
好像确实有点过敏，嘴唇上的触感有点烫，而且有点凸起。崔胜澈伸出舌头稍微舔了一下，感受到对面的人突然一抖，他退开来却被拉住衣角。李灿果然是个聪明的小孩，崔胜澈笑起来，放在肩膀上的手没有放开，“怎么了？”他压低了声音问尹净汉，现在轮到尹净汉不知所措了，小兔子的眼睛左右乱瞟，“……另一边也试试吧。”

两个人差点亲到在厨房干起来，还是尹净汉先听到洪知秀停车的声音，不顾嘴唇红肿衣衫凌乱，拉着崔胜澈往楼上的卫生间去了。  
两个人气息不稳地撞进卫生间关上门，分开没一会儿的嘴唇像是有磁力一样又吸在一起，尹净汉把崔胜澈压在墙上，早已硬挺的性器隔着裤子摩擦着他的。崔胜澈艰难地把自己从漫长的亲吻里挣脱出来，尹净汉却没有想放过他的意思，崔胜澈偏过头去他就一路沿着皮肤亲到脖颈，在颈动脉处又舔又吸，崔胜澈都要怀疑他是不是个吸血鬼随时打算刺穿自己的咽喉。  
“等一下。”开口说话崔胜澈才发现自己声音沙哑，“你……你脱一下裤子，这样都不好受，我帮你弄出来。”  
也不知道尹净汉有没有听到，但手上还是把自己的裤子脱了下来。崔胜澈把两个人的性器同时握在手心，渗出的前列腺液被均匀的涂开，与对方同样滚烫的性器直接接触的感觉让两个人都低喘出声。尹净汉压着自己的腰让自己更贴近崔胜澈，好像要把自己嵌进崔胜澈的身体里，崔胜澈不得不用另一只手抓住尹净汉的后颈稍微控制一下距离。  
尹净汉把自己的手也覆上两人紧贴的性器，加快了速度撸动，两只手不同的速度让两个人很快射了出来。因为低头的动作精液射到了两人的脸上，崔胜澈被精液糊住了眼睛，尹净汉慌慌张张地抓了纸巾来给他擦掉。结果崔胜澈刚睁开眼睛就看到一个面色潮红气息不稳但是神色担忧的尹净汉，他没忍住笑出声来，用手把尹净汉脸上溅到的精液擦干净，又给了他一个吻。  
等两人收拾完自己看起来人模人样下楼的时候，洪知秀站在楼梯口插着腰看他们，表情严肃像是质问孩子是不是偷偷谈恋爱的老母亲。崔胜澈咳了一声，仰头看着天花板，洪知秀还是盯着他看，过了好一会儿才开口，“要是敢在我的房子里搞起来我现在就把你们赶出去。”他想了一下又补充到，“我是说那种，在床上的声音很大的搞，用手的不算，记得清理。”

在假期即将结束的时候，崔胜澈已经和尹净汉住一间房了，当然李灿被赶到了李知勋的房间。他的弟弟每天都要跟他抱怨自己完全不能和知勋哥一起住，“跟知勋哥待一个小时都受不了！”李灿戳着自己盘子里的吐司，粉红色的头发都褪成灰白的底色，看起来苍老了不少。“那我们后天就回去了。”崔胜澈揉揉李灿的脑袋，又给他夹了一块西兰花，“后天就走了吗？”李灿眼睛亮了一下，然后又暗了下去，崔胜澈看着好笑，凑到他耳边说，“是不是舍不得李知勋？”“才没有！”李灿大声反驳，“我是舍不得净汉哥。”  
他也舍不得。尹净汉跟他保证回了韩国以后他们也很快就会见面的，但崔胜澈还是在离开的前一个晚上执意要跟自己的男朋友睡一张床，把人完全抱在怀里睡才安心，然而按照尹净汉的说法这么抱着睡真的很不舒服。  
回到首尔以后很快开始了新的工作，第一个接到的任务是要给一个即将幕后转台前的制作人设计专辑封面及内页拍摄。  
崔胜澈和李灿约了对方在自己的事务所见面，李灿先崔胜澈一步到了会议室，门才推开一条缝，李灿马上关上了门，害后面低着头整理自己服装的崔胜澈差点被绊倒。  
“怎么了？早上还没睡醒吗？”崔胜澈捂着头问李灿，“不是。”李灿脸色奇怪，“里面坐着知勋哥。”  
“什么？”崔胜澈一把推开门，坐在会议室对面的人即熟悉又陌生，李知勋跟他打了个招呼，坐在一旁的尹净汉还在整理文件，几天不见去把金发染成了棕色，没有原来这么张扬但更添了几分成熟稳重。  
崔胜澈低头看了一眼手上的客户介绍。“……制作人WOOZI和他的经纪人？”  
“没错哦。”尹净汉都抬起头来，笑得眼睛都看不见了。  
“很高兴认识两位设计师，我是即将出道的歌手WOOZI的经纪人尹净汉，算是个带小孩的。”

END


End file.
